


Fall

by pdot1123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Fall

The sound of splintering wood and the roar of collapsing stone tear through the forest as the ancient tower collapses, sending birds into and flight and vermin into their holes. A cloud of dust washes over the roots of trees and the blades of grass. Specks of dirt and chips of stone are splattered across the earth for miles upon miles as the abandoned dreg of mankind makes its last dying gasp.


End file.
